battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
The Void's Edge
The Void's Edge is the second episode of Battleborn's Story game mode. Description : Stop a Varelsi incursion by plugging up a portal anomaly on Bliss with your favorite Spider Sentry Buddy and doomsday device, Wolfy! In order to stop a Varelsi portal from consuming the last solar system in the universe, you must airdrop a doomsday device and guide it into the portal to destabilize and destroy it. Objective #Clear the landing zone of enemy thralls. #Activate the Landing pad, and Defeat Warlord Nix. #Take Wolfy, your personal Doomsday Sentry buddy, and escort him through thralls and Varelsi. He lacks any safety or self preservation protocols, for some strange reason... #Defend Wolfy while he "Hacks" with his "Hacking Lazer" through a door from varelsi. #Meet Wolfy at the next guarded gate, clear the area, and blow upthe Shard generator. #Defeat the Conservator and throw Wolfy into void space to save the day. #Meet with Wolfy after to do after this whole, "blow up the Portal business" whatever you said you were going to do, like, I don't know, Drink to his memory. Scheme Inhabitants Characters *Friendly: **S1.Wolf **Ghalt (behind scene) **Kleese (behind scene) **Nova (behind scene) *ISIC (behind scene) Common Enemies * Bosses *Warlord Nix *Varelsi Conservator **Varelsi Void Strategy For team composition, mobile attackers and a healer are recommended. Tanks can be useful, albeit they can also be slow. A good example team is Ambra, Caldarius, Orendi, Rath, Montana. You start outside a logistics warehouse, where you must clear the complex of thralls. once the are is cleared, move inside to the control room and activate the landing pad. Warlord Nix will drop down to stop you. He can deal a lot of damage and can jump around, but lacks any invulnerability. Kill him and any minions that get too close to you. Activate Wolfy to begin your escort. Waves of thralls and Varelsi will confront you at every step, so be sure to activate the Wolf Sentry's abilities if things get dicey. Once you arrive at a closed door, Wolfy will begin "hacking" through it. Activate the turret defenses if necessary, and defend Wolfy from waves of Varelsi. Follow Wolfy to the next gate. From here, depending on the number of players you will be able to send up to 2 characters up into another control room via jump pads. The character(s) sent must fight through a number of enemies to destroy the shard to open the final door. For destroying this shard, it's recommended to send either: * A powerful and mobile melee character, such as Galilea, Rath or El Dragon * A character with powerful crowd control abilities, such as Montana, Attikus or Toby * A character with a cloaking ability, such as Oscar Mike, Deande or Pendles Once this is complete, the final door will open and a Varelsi Conservator will appear and lock down the Wolf Sentry, preventing him from entering the portal. Attack the Conservator, who will send you to void space. Defeat the minions and return to Bliss, where the conservator is defending the portal. After some damage is dealt, the conservator will have Varelsi minions grant it invulnerability. While its invulnerable, it generates a sphere that does damage over time as it expands across the entire arena. It is unblockable, so defeating his invulnerability minions is essential to prevent the conservator to keep his sphere attack at bay. The number of Varelsi invulnerability minions increases with each successful wave, so kill them as quickly as possible to keep fighting the conservator. The conservator itself has a small hitbox in it's chest and face, any other damage to any other area is immune. Kill the Conservator, and launch Wolfy into his "Death March" which he is curious to learn about after the explosion. You have then completed the mission. Trivia *During the mission, Wolf will ask his fellow allies what they'll be doing after the mission with many have different responses: **Whiskey Foxtrot will say he has a date with Deande later **Thorn and Montana will answer by saying the two will be having a book club session **Deande will tear up while lying about him attending a giant party **Benedict merely laughs at his naivety **Shayne and Aurox will be very open with the duo apologising to him **Galilea will tell Kleese this is barbaric **Ghalt will ask Kleese what he should tell him **Caldarius and Marquis will be very blunt and say they will be holding a ceremony to honour the sentry **if characters do not speak, Nova will answer instead saying she will move on. ***No matter what Wolf is told he will reply with “Cool, count me in!” Media Images Official screenshots: BBDemo Environment-1.png BBDemo Environment-2.png BBDemo Character Phoebe.png 2K Battleborn Rath Thorn.jpg 2K Battleborn Rath BoldurMelee.png 2K Battleborn TeamHealing.png BBDemo Action Thorn.png 2K Battleborn OrendiVsThrall.jpg 2K Battleborn MikoHealing.png 2K Battleborn Orendi Phoebe.png 2K Battleborn VoidsEdge WolfSentryCoop.jpg 2K Battleborn OscarMikeAirstrike.png 2K Battleborn CaldariusArielAssault.jpg 2K Battleborn CoopTeamwork 1.jpg 2K Battleborn VoidsEdge Rath Orendi.jpg 2K Battleborn MarquisSniper.png BBDemo Action Rath-vs-Varelsi-Hunter.png 2K Battleborn Miko Thorn.png Other: WarlordNix2.jpg|Warlord Nix Video Music Changes ru:Край пустоты